The present invention relates to vertical compactors for compressing refuse or other waste material and of the general type disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,714,890, 3,731,618, 3,869,978, 3,885,467 and 3,901,139. Each of these patents discloses a cabinet enclosing a horizontal platen or ram which is movable in a vertical direction by a power operated fluid cylinder or actuator between a retracted upper position and an extended lower position for compacting material within an open top box-like container located within the lower portion of the cabinet. In each of the patents, the container is supported by two or more wheels which enable the container to be rolled into and out of the cabinet and to be transported to a remote location for either receiving a batch of waste material or for removing the compacted material from the container.
When such a compactor is designed for use in a private residence, and preferrably within a garage for the residence or for use by a small commercial establishment, it is highly desirable for the compactor to be of economical and simpified construction in addition to being compact in overall size and conveient to use. It is also desirable for the compactor to be constructed so that it confines any odors which might be released from the material being compacted within the container and to provide for conveniently removing a container of compacted material from the compactor and for conveniently removing the compacted material from the container.